A Look in Robin's Mind
by GhostWriter7737
Summary: given to me by you wish you knew me.
1. Chapter 1

_**ATTENTION! MUST READ!**_

THIS STORY IS NOT, AND I REPEAT **NOT**, THE SAME AS xOxSuchACalamityxOx'S STORY "THE MANY FACES OF ROBIN"! THIS WAS INSPIRED BY THAT STORY; BUT ALL IN ALL THIS IS VERY, VERY DIFFERENT! I hope you enjoy it!

P.S. This is before Terra came, but after Apprentice Part 1 and 2.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Robin's POV:

"Titans, take him down!" I yelled. Slade was back. Couldn't this guy take a hint? When we put him in jail, he's not supposed to get out! He's trying to steal a famous chemical called Portrium (sound familiar? Hint, hint: "Porcelain Heart") from Wayne Enterprises. Bruce was NOT going to like this. We brought this mad man to Gothom. Great. I gave him a swift kick to the chest. Guess what? He dodged and threw me across the room.

"Tsk, tsk, Robin. I do believe you've lost your touch," he said. I growled under my breath.

"Bonsai!" Beast Boy yelled as he fell on Slade in a gorilla form. Slade grabbed him and held him in the air. Beast Boy morphed back to human (or changeling) form.

"Oh, boy," he said. Slade threw him into Cyborg.

"Dude! When we put you in jail, your supposed to _stay_ there!" Beast Boy said, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Get off, BB!" Cyborg said. His voice sounded muffled. "Your butt's in my face!"

"Oops, sorry," he said, standing up. I rolled my eyes, smiled, and turned my attention back to Slade.

"Again a sign of your weakness, Robin: smiling at your friend's stupidity," Slade said.

"I can't believe this! You're acting like my father!" I said.

"Your long dead father," Slade scoffed.

"I have another one!" I yelled.

"Robin?" Starfire asked. I looked at the other Titans. They were all looking at me, confused. Great, now he'd done it. If ruining my life wasn't enough he had to bring my past into it.

"Enough! Now we fight!" I said.

"Eager are we, apprentice?" Slade asked.

"I'm not your apprentice!" I yelled, lunging at him. The other Titans followed. Starfire flew ahead and shot one huge starbolt at Slade. As usual, he dodged it.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" I heard from behind me as a shot of dark energy formed around Slade and started to close in around him. Just then, Slade used some sort of bright light.

"Ugh!" Raven screamed as she flew backwards.

"Rae!" Beast Boy yelled lunging at Slade. I took this opportunity, while Slade's attention was at Beast Boy, to fight him. I snuck up behind him and tried to kick him. He grabbed my foot, instead and punched Beast Boy with his other hand into a wall.

"Good, Robin; but not good enough," he smirked. I punched him and he let go with a grunt. That felt good.

"That was better," Slade said. "As much as I enjoy this little game, I have to leave. Until next time, Robin." He pressed a button. There was a pillar of smoke. Everyone was coughing their lungs out.

"Man!" Beast Boy yelled.

"That didn't go well," Raven said, brushing herself off.

"Ya think?" Cyborg said.

………………………………….

Back at the Tower…

"Robin? What did Slade mean by 'Your long dead father'?" Starfire asked.

"It's a long story," I said.

"We have the time," Raven said. I sighed.

"Fine. I guess it's time you see," I said. I took off my mask to reveal crystal blue eyes. Everyone seemed mesmerized by them.

"It all started a long time ago. My parents and I were trapeze and high-wire experts at Haley's Circus. One day…" I started to tell them my life story; all the way up to when we all first met. In the end Starfire was crying.

"Oh, Robin! I knew not that your past was so horrible!" she said, giving me a bone-crushing hug.

"Uh, it's all right, Star! Let me go!" I gasped.

"I am sorry," she said as she released me.

"You should really meditate. It helps get your mind off things," Raven suggested.

"No! I have too much to do! I'll be in my room trying to figure out what Slade's planning!" I said, heading upstairs.

Raven's POV:

As Robin left, Beast Boy started to leave. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the couch.

"Eep!" he said as I threw him on the couch.

"Robin has too much on his mind. He HAS to meditate before he drives himself insane!" I said as everyone started looking at me.

"I agree," Cyborg said.

"As do I," Starfire said.

"Uh, dudes? HOW ARE WE GONNA GET HIM TO DO IT!?" Beast Boy asked.

"Hmmm…. I'm going to place a meditation mirror on his dresser. As soon as he looks at himself in it, his mind will enter it and he won't have so much on him," I said.

"That is perfect!" Starfire shouted with glee.

"Yeah. I like it," Cyborg said.

"Any chance I can get one?" Beast Boy asked.

"No!" we all yelled.

"It's settled. I'll get the mirror," I said, heading for my room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Got the mirror?" Beast Boy asked. Everyone was talking in hushed voices.

"Yes," Raven replied.

"Good. Now all we have to do is wait 'til Robin leaves his room, then it'll work," Cyborg said, grabbing the mirror.

"Careful! One glance at it and all your memories will be transported into it," Raven said. Cyborg held it away from him and turned it around.

"Oh! And don't break it!" Beast Boy said.

"Why not?" Cyborg asked.

"You know. Seven years bad luck," Beast Boy said as he started to laugh quietly. Raven then punched him.

"Robin is leaving his room and coming towards us!" Starfire said, poking her head from the corner where she had been watching Robin's room.

"Hide the mirror!" Cyborg said.

"I'll do it!" Beast Boy said.

"No! We can't trust you with this!" Raven said.

"Give it here!" Beast Boy said.

"No! Here!" Cyborg argued. Starfire just watched wide-eyed.

"What are you guys doing and why are you talking quietly?" Robin said, staring at them with one eyebrow high above the other.

"Uh, uh," Cyborg started.

"Well, you see," Raven said.

"Uh, Raven was having a temper tantrum!" Beast Boy said hesitantly. "We were just trying to keep her down so she wouldn't disturb you."

"Then, why are you holding a mirror?" Robin asked.

"That's- what- Raven- got mad about! Yeah! We stole her mirror!" Cyborg said. Robin looked at Starfire as if saying, "Truth?"

"Oh, yes! Definitely the truth! Of course!" Starfire said, as if reading his mind. Her face was a deep red.

"Ooooooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaay," Robin said as he slowly walked away. As soon as he was out of range, the other Titans all sighed with relief as little anime sweat drops fell down their heads.

"That was close," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah," Raven said. Just then, Robin poked his head from around the corner. Raven saw this.

"Now give me back my mirror!" she yelled, grabbing it from Cyborg. She hoped that was enough for Robin to leave.

"He's gone," Raven said.

"Good," Cyborg said. "The little eavesdropper."

"Okay, here's the plan. First, Cyborg 'll sneak into Robin's room using his window. Then I'll use my kung fu moves to-," Beast Boy started before Raven shut him up using her dark powers to cover his mouth.

"Why don't we just use his door since we just saw him leave?" she said in her monotonous voice.

"I agree. That plan is much more- sensible than Beast Boy's," Starfire said as Beast Boy frowned at her. She started to giggle. Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire sneaked into Robin's room and laid the mirror on his dresser, being careful not to look at it.

"Well, that's done," Cyborg said.

"Mission accomplished!" Beast Boy said.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Friend Robin to come back and look into the mirror! Then he shall finally be at peace!" Starfire said.

"Who'll be at peace?" Robin asked, coming from around the corner.

"I hate it when he does that," Beast Boy said. Starfire quickly put her hand over his mouth and said, face red, "My friend's brother's cousin's sister's uncle's girlfriend's mother's father's wife's pet! Uh- Snuffy! He has- died!" Everyone looked at her with wide eyes and jaws on the floor.

"May he rest in- peace," Robin said, still wide-eyed, but walking away. As soon as he was in his room, Beast Boy said, "With a name like that, how can ANYONE rest in peace." Raven punched him, then opened Robin's door slightly to eavesdrop. Soon she had three other on top of her trying to see as well.

"What's this?" Robin said, picking up the meditation mirror and looking at it. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light: the mirror had taken Robin's thoughts in.

"A meditation mirror! Ugh! Raven!" he said.

"Not just Raven," Beast Boy said.

"All of us," Cyborg said.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Dude! You need to relax!" Beast Boy said. "By the way, that's what we were fighting about outside." Raven punched him again.

"He's no idiot," she said.

"She's right. I knew there was SOMETHING you were hiding from me. In all my fifteen years of life and all of the liars I've seen, you guys HAVE to be the worst," Robin smiled. Suddenly, the room was windy and everyone was holding onto something to keep from blowing away.

"Raven! What's happening!?" Robin yelled.

"I don't know! You must have thought something about the mirror!" she replied.

"I just wondered what it looked like inside my mind!" Robin said.

"That'd be it!" Raven said.

"Guys! Is it me, or is the mirror getting bigger!?" Beast Boy asked. It was.

"We're being sucked in! Hold on!" Raven said.

"AGH!!!!" they all were yelling. Suddenly, Robin hit the ground. Then Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire.

"Get off!" Robin yelled. They all did.

"Yo! I'm Red Robin and you aren't welcome here!" an angry looking form of Robin in a red costume said. Suddenly, red forms of Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload appeared from red puffs of smoke.

"Oh, joy," Raven said monotonously.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dudes! What are Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload doing in here!?" Beast Boy asked.

"Beast Boy!" Raven yelled, getting angry.

"Oh, sorry. Dudettes, too," he added. Raven sighed and put a hand on her head.

"Yo! BB's right!" Cyborg said putting his hand in Beast Boy face adding, "No comment."

"Only other Raven's and very few enemies we had never heard of were in Friend Raven's mind," Starfire said.

"Sometimes, thoughts are thought about so much that they actually enter the person's personal mind," Raven said.

"Uh, guys? Not the time!" Robin yelled, pointing around them.

"But Friend Robin-," Starfire started before being interrupted by Red Robin.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did you say ROBIN?" he asked.

"Umm… yes?" Starfire said in a whispered voice.

"I welcome you, Robin!" Red Robin said.

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

"He created this place! He created me! I control his mind!" Red Robin replied.

"You," Robin asked, "control my mind?"

"Well, I will. After I take control of it with my evil minions. These three," Red Robin said pointing to Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload, "aren't mine, though. They belong to a greater evil force. I just use them on patrols.

"Who is this 'greater evil force'?" Starfire asked.

"I can't tell you," Red Robin said. "Strictly forbidden. You wouldn't want to know, anyway."

"What about your 'patrols'?" Cyborg asked.

"I go around with my evil minions destroying all cute and fluffy thing's that happen to wander or grow in evil's half of Robin's mind," Red Robin said. "Would you like to join evil's side and rule?"

"Wait! It's my mind! I rule anyway! So I demand you to tell me who the greater evil force is!" Robin said. Red Robin frowned.

"I know you're new here, so I'll make this simple. There only one ruler in this mind and that's the greater evil force. Once he's gone, I'll rule. That's how things go around here," he said.

"But we don't want to be evil," Cyborg said.

"Then I'm afraid you're trespassing," Red Robin said, getting into a defense position. "Minions, attack!"

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled. Then the fight began. Starfire against Plasmus, Raven against Overload, Robin against Cinderblock, and Beast Boy and Cyborg against an army of evil-looking Robin's. Starfire threw starbolts, but they flew right through Plasmus, leaving a huge hole.

"Hmm…," she thought, suddenly getting an idea. She threw starbolt after starbolt. Soon, Plasmus was just a big puddle of mush. She smiled with satisfaction and then flew off to help Beast Boy and Cyborg.

Raven looked around for water she could throw on Plasmus, but frowned when she found none.

"Great," she said. She put a shield of darkness around him. He struggled fiercely. Raven had to concentrate. The more the light grew in the shield, the more Raven couldn't concentrate. She soon got fed up and used all the energy she could muster to make the shield as large as could be, then made it as small as could be. She let the shield go and found a tiny CD that used to be Overload.

"Looks like darkness works with a lot of villains we know. I should try that on the real Overload someday," she said, turning to help Beast Boy and Cyborg.

Robin crashed his bo-staff against Cinderblock, knocking them both backwards. Cinderblock roared and ran towards Robin, hoping to crush him; but Robin knew what he was planning and cart-wheeled out of the way. Cinderblock couldn't stop running and ended up running straight off the cliff behind Robin. Robin smirked, put his bo-staff away and ran off to defeat Red Robin.

"No! NO! This can't be happening! It isn't happening! Master, help!" Red Robin yelled, watching as Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload were defeated along with his army.

"_Don't worry. I always have a Plan B," _a voice on an intercom in Red Robin's ear said.

"It's over!" Robin said as he stood in front of four other Titans ready for battle. Suddenly, the same army of evil-looking Robin's came marching down from a nearby hilltop. Plasmus formed himself again from the pile of slush and growled loudly. Overload recharged himself and began a lightning storm. Cinderblock then climbed up from the cliff and let out a huge roar that vibrated the Titans and made them sway a little.

"Oh, snap," Robin whispered. This was exasperating.


	4. Chapter 4

Just then, when all hope seemed lost, a green Robin swooped in out of nowhere.

"Hi-yah!" he yelled as he defeated one Robin from the army. "This is totally unfair! Even for you, Reddi! At least give them a chance!"

"Stop calling me that!" Red Robin, or rather Reddi, said as he dashed toward the green Robin. They were soon in battle.

"All right! Same positions as before! Titans, go!" Robin yelled. They all went their separate ways as Cyborg and Beast Boy battled the army of Robins, Raven battled Overload, Starfire battled Plasmus, and Robin battled Cinderblock.

Raven tried to defeat Overload the same was as before, but Overload let out a bright light which drained Raven's powers; leaving her defenseless against his next attack.

Starfire threw starbolt after starbolt in hopes of defeating Plasmus the same way as last, but Plasmus had some sort of shield this time that even made her super-strength ineffective.

Robin threw his bo-staff at Cinderblock, trying to knock him off the cliff for good this time; but his hopes were shattered, along with his bo-staff when it hit Cinderblock.

Beast Boy and Cyborg weren't doing to well, either. All of the Robins in the army were now equipped with weapons: weapons that hurt really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really bad.

"Dude! I can't do this anymore!" Beast Boy complained as he was thrown over to where Cyborg was fighting.

"Quit complaining!" Raven said as she battled next to them.

"No! Beast Boy's right! Titans, SWITCH!" Robin yelled. Immediately, the Titans switched places. Robin ran over to the army of replicas of him with Starfire. Raven ran over to Plasmus. Beast Boy ran over to Cinderblock; so did Cyborg.

"Dude! I was here first!" Beast Boy yelled as he started pushing Cyborg away.

"AGH!!!!!!!" he yelled as he was thrown a couple feet by a blast of energy. Overload started to walk over towards him.

"Haaaaaaaahahahahhahaha!!!!!!!!" Cyborg laughed in victory. "AGH!!!!!!" he yelled as he was thrust to the ground by Cinderblock. He quickly used his sonic cannon to get Cinderblock off of him.

"Huh?" he asked himself as he looked at his sonic cannon. It was stronger than Cinderblock.

"Boo-ya," he smirked as he turned his sonic cannon to full and blasted Cinderblock backwards off the cliff. He then went to help Robin and Starfire with the army.

Beast Boy turned into a lion, then a tiger, then a bear. Oh, my! None of them were working! Suddenly, an idea struck him. He turned into an elephant and waited for Cinderblock to get close enough. Closer, closer, closer…………………………….. BAM!!!!!!!!! Overload was hit with a cold blast of water coming from Beast Boy's trunk. He lived up to his name and overloaded, changing into a tiny floppy disk.

"Boo-ya!" Beast Boy yelled as he raced to help the others with the army.

Raven was having the time of her life with Plasmus. The shield was nothing compared to her powers. Plasmus soon tired and Raven saw her chance. She formed a huge block above Plasmus's head and dropped it, leaving Plasmus as a pile of mush. Rejoining the others, she saw that Green Robin had defeated "Reddi" and was triumphantly walking over to them. She also saw that the army was defeated.

"Thanks for the help. I guess we won't be seeing Reddi anytime soon, huh?" Robin asked Green Robin.

"He'll be back. As for you, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!!!!!????? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU HAVE TO STAY AWAY FROM THIS PLACE!!!!!!!!??????? Ugh! Follow me," Green Robin said as he led them into a different sector of Robin's mind.

"Uh, we don't even know how we got here so you'd best shut your mouth, Greenie!" Robin said once they were there.

"Okay, okay. Who am I to argue with the one who created me. By the way, people call me Commander," Commander said.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"'Cause I got the moves!" Commander said as he did a front flip.

"You just had to ask," Raven said.

"Okay. Commander it is," Robin said.

"Hey! I'm green! Why can't I ever be called 'Commander'?" Beast Boy asked.

"'Cause you don't got the moves!" Cyborg said as he mocked Commander by doing a front flip.

"Yeah, right," Beast Boy complained, crossing his arms and pouting. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Please, may you show us the way out, Friend Commander?" Starfire asked.

"Anything for you," Commander said lazily as he laughed a weird laugh.

"Okay!" Robin said as he got in between them. "Where is it?"

"A LONG way from here!" Commander said.

"It always is," Raven said sarcastically.

"Just follow me and you'll do fine!" Commander said.

"More like follow him and we'll all die," Cyborg said. He and Beast Boy snickered at the joke.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey! Green Bean!" yelled a voice from the road ahead of which the Titans were traveling. It looked sort of like a- girl?

"Grr! Come on, Robbie! Can't you at least call me Commander?" Commander asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Green Bean," Robbie said pushing him out of the way.

"Hi! I'm Robbie! Robin's feminine side," Robbie said as she held her hand out in a polite gesture. Just as Robin was about to shake it, she took it away.

"But don't try anything stupid 'cause I'm watching you! I'm the security around here," she said.

"Well, too bad you weren't around when these idiots were in the Red Zone!" Commander said.

"RED ZONE!? ARE YOU PEOPLE INSANE!?" Robbie asked.

"Well, this is rich. It seems you aren't in control of your emotions here," Raven whispered to Robin.

"No whispering!" Robbie said as she separated them. "What were you idiots doing in the Red Zone?"

"We just found ourselves there! We don't know how we got there!" Robin replied.

"Yeah, right. More like you're undercover for-," Robbie started before having Commander's hand over her mouth.

"Sh! They aren't! Trust me! I know!" Commander whispered. "They don't need to know about You-know-who."

"Ahem. We're standing right here ya' know," Robin said. Commander took his hand off of Robbie's mouth and blushed.

"So, what was your color again?" Raven asked, seeing as how Robbie was only a female with long black hair wearing Robin's clothes.

"Oh!" Robbie replied, changing her clothes to a pink Robin suit. "I forgot! I'm pink! I have the power to change colors! That's what makes me so special!"

"Yeah, okay. Step aside Robbie. I'm escorting these people to the portal of the real world," Commander said proudly as he pushed Robbie out of the way.

"Oh, no you aren't! It's been closed down for fear that You-know-who or some of his minions may get out. NO ONE is leaving," Robbie said, eyeing the Titans suspiciously.

"This is ridiculous! I made you!" Robin yelled, picking up Robbie by her shirt. "I suggest you do everything I say or face the consequences!" Robin said as he put Robbie down and put a fist up in front of Commander.

"Uh, sure thing," Commander said, nervously laughing.

"Anything you say. Got it!" Robbie agreed, also nervously laughing.

"Ya' know, for a security person, you sure aren't very brave," Beast Boy said to Robbie.

"What was that!?" Robbie asked, lifting Beast Boy up with one hand.

"Put him down!" Robin said. "Now." Robbie did as she was told.

"Oh, no! The Darkness! It's coming again!" Commander suddenly shouted, pointing at the sky. It had gotten very dark while they were talking.

"Quick! We have to get out of here!" Robbie yelled as she started to run. The Titans quickly followed. They hid in a bush with Commander and Robbie.

"What's the Darkness?" Robin asked whispering.

"It's something that comes when You-know-who wants something!" Robbie replied.

"No, I don't know who!" Robin yelled, yet it was still hushed.

"Then you're so very lucky," Robbie said.

"I think I know what the Darkness wants this time," Commander said.

"What?" Robbie asked.

"It wants them," he replied, pointing at the Titans. "Think about it. Why else would the Darkness come out here?"

"Maybe it's mad at you for defeating Reddi and helping the Titans," Robbie said sarcastically.

"Me?" Commander squeaked before he fainted.

"Great. Ya' know, I don't think You-don't-know-who wants ALL of you. I think it just wants you," Robbie said, pointing to Robin.

"ME? Why would it want me?" Robin asked.

"You created all this. You would be a great prize," Robbie replied.

"Prize?" Robin asked.

"Yes. Prize. The greater evil force wants to take over your mind. A great way to do it would be to ransom you," Robbie replied. "You'd better keep on your toes."

"What are you guys doing whispering behind a bush?" a loud voice asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" everyone yelled. Just then, Commander woke back up.

"Whoa, what the-," he started before he saw a large shadow looming over them. "AGH! THE DARKNESS! IT'S OUT TO GET ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" he yelled as he ran away.

"What's up with him?" the voice asked.

"Oh, Winston!" Robbie sighed, putting a hand over her heart. "You scared us!"

"Winston?" all the Titans asked as they stared at the large gold colored figure looming above them.

"Yes. This is Winston. He's the strong one here," Robbie replied. "He's also the most conceited." She whispered.

"I thought all of them were conceited," Raven whispered.

"No whispering!" Robbie said.

"But you just- oh, nevermind," Robin said.

"Well, if we're all done chit-chatting, can we talk about more important matters? Liiiiiiiiiiiike me!" Winston asked.

"No! We have to escort these people to the portal," Robbie replied.

"Oh, all right," Winston said. "I'll help!"

"Okay……………. How about you go……….. chase down Green Bean!" Robbie said.

"Yes, mame!" Winston said as he saluted and ran in the direction Commander ran in.

"Okay, people. I have to stay here and protect this area of Robin's mind. Tell ya what. I'll take you to Brain and he can take you to the portal," Robbie said.

"Um, don't you mean 'Brian'?" Beast Boy asked.

"No. Brain. He's the smart one here," Robbie said.

"Smart? This I have to see," Raven whispered.

"No whispering!" Robbie said.

"We can do as we please," Robin said in a menacing tone.

"Uh…… okay!" Robbie replied, obviously scared.

"Now lead the way," Robin said.

"Okay. We're going to go over to that bridge and cross it first," Robbie said as she pointed in the direction of a bridge.

"It's always the big scary ones, isn't it?" Raven asked as she noted that the bridge was old, rickety, long, and very high up.

"It's the only way," Robbie said as she headed in the direction of the bridge. Once they were all there, Robbie began to step onto the bridge. It swayed while she walked. Beast Boy started to follow her, but was abruptly pushed back by Robbie.

"Are you insane? One person at a time! And be quiet, or you'll wake up-," Robbie whispered before the bridge suddenly started swaying back and forth quickly.

"The Wind!" she finished as she held on for life.

"What's the wind?" Robin asked.

"It's a machine at the bottom of the cliff this bridge is over! It was built by Reddi and the gang! HELP!!!!!!" Robbie replied as she was tossed back and forth. Robin thought quickly before coming up with a plan. He pushed Beast Boy out of the way of the beginning of the bridge.

"Dude! How many times are people gonna do that to me today!" Beast Boy whined, rubbing his head. Robin stepped out onto the bridge and ran, very clumsily, toward Robbie.

"What took you so long!?" she asked when he finally reached her.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that THIS BRIDGE IS OUT OF CONTROL!!!!!!!!!" Robin yelled as he grabbed her hand and started to move towards the other side of the bridge. Just then, the bridge broke and they both started to fall. Robin quickly grabbed onto a strand of rope and they came to a halt as the rope supported their weight.

"Starfire! Raven! Beast Boy! You can fly! Go get 'em!" Cyborg yelled. They nodded and flew down. Raven flew down and grabbed Robbie. As soon as Robbie was in her hands, though, Raven grunted and started to lower towards the Wind.

"Ugh! Starfire! Help!" Raven yelled as she tried to support Robbie's weight. As soon as Starfire had a hold on her, Raven let go.

"Sorry to say this, Robbie, but you're a LOT heavier than you look," she said.

"Or maybe you're just weak," Robbie said. Raven scoffed and flew towards Robin. Too bad Raven didn't see the other ropes dangling from the broken bridge as he flew into them.

"Ugh! Hey! Get me out of these!" she said as she strangled to get out of them. Just then, the sound of a rope snapping filled everyone's ears. The rope Robin was holding onto broke. As Starfire was still holding Robbie and Raven was trapped in the ropes, there was no one there to catch him.


	6. Chapter 6

As Starfire was still holding Robbie and Raven was trapped in the ropes, there was no one there to catch Robin… EXCEPT! None other than……….

"Nananana, nananana, nanananana…BEASTMAN!" the voice of an all too familiar green changeling, now in the form of a pterodactyl, echoed off of the cliff walls. As Robin fell, he caught him and led him to the other side of the bridge (the side they were supposed to be on), then flew over to help Cyborg across. Starfire set Robbie down and hugged Robin tightly.

"Oh, Friend Robin! You are unharmed!" she said happily.

"Ahem. What am I? Last week's Tameranian glorplog?" Robbie said as she tapped her foot impatiently with her arms crossed.

"Oh, yes. I am also glad for your safety, Friend Robbie," Starfire said, not nearly as happy. Robbie walked over and pulled Robin out of Starfire grasp.

"Unless you want her to know about the HUGE crush you have on her, you'd better get her to thank me better," she whispered. Robin frowned.

"Hey, Star? Could you do me a favor?" Robin asked.

"Of course, Friend Robin! Anything you desire!"

"You know," Robbie said, pulling Robin around once more. "I may not be part of her brain, but I'm sure ANYONE can tell she has a huge crush on you, too," Robbie said. Robin's eyes widened before he blushed.

"Uh, Star? Would you hug Robbie and wish her safety as we travel onward since she's leaving now while we go to see Brain," Robin said through clenched teeth.

"Uh, of course?" Starfire said, confused. She hugged Robbie.

"Thank you for accompanying us and I wish you safety, Friend Robbie!" She then let go of Robbie.

"Okay. I'm through tagging along with you dangerous people. Just being with you puts me in danger. Sorry guys, but I have to look out for myself, too, ya know?" Robbie said before pointing north. "Keep following this path until you see a purple house. Don't talk to ANYONE! Even though we're out of You-don't-know-who's territory, he still has spies EVERYWHERE! Bye!" She then took off running.

"Well, I guess we should get going," Robin said as he started to move forward.

"I do hope that we will not run into any spies," Starfire said worriedly as she clung to Robin's arm and looked around. Robin blushed.

"Or the Darkness," Cyborg said.

"I kinda liked that," Raven said. They all looked at her wide-eyed.

"If it wasn't out to get us," she corrected.

"Or maybe just him," Beast Boy said, pointing to Robin. Starfire gasped sharply.

"We must all help protect Friend Robin! Cyborg! You watch his back! I shall watch his-,"

"Star!" Robin shouted. "It's okay. I won't let myself get caught." At this she seemed to ease up a little. After a couple more minutes of walking, they came upon a huge purple mansion.

"Dude. What inspired THIS?" Beast Boy asked as he looked up at the huge building in front of him.

"Uh- I don't know," Robin stuttered. He did indeed know, though. It was the spitting image of Wayne Manor- only purple. Suddenly, a figure clad in a dark purple robe walked over to where they were.

"Dude! That Robin looks like Raven in dark purple!" Beast Boy laughed. His laughter ended abruptly as Raven smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ya know, you seem to be doing a lot of that lately!" he said as he rubbed his head.

"You deserve it," was her reply.

"Greetings, friends. Or should I rather say 'greetings, _Maker_'?" the dark purple clad Robin asked.

"You must be Brain," Robin said as he held out a hand.

"I still say it should be Brian," Beast Boy mumbled.

"Agh!" he yelled, covering his head as Raven put her hand up. She silently rolled her eyes and looked back at the mysterious figure.

"Yes," Brain replied as he shook Robin's hand. As he shook it, his dark purple cloak opened to reveal a dark purple Robin suit.

"Allow me to show you around my humble abode," he said as he gestured them inside.

"Uh, that's nice, but we just wanted to ask you if you knew-," Robin started.

"I know all. I know that which you seek and I can show you the way," Brain finished.

"Dude, he's good," Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg.

"It is unfortunate, though, that I cannot take you there myself," Brain continued.

"Why not?" Robin asked.

"The Darkness," Brain said as he looked out the window with a frown. The sky seemed to be thundering.

"It contains me in this place for reasons I do not wish to discuss," he finished.

"Oh. Then how will you show us the way?" Robin asked.

"I can tell you that you must take that path," Brain replied as he pointed out the window to a path going north. "I have a friend with whom I'm sure you're already acquainted who can take you there."

"Dude! We've hardly met anyone, yet!" Beast Boy said.

"No," Robin said, smiling. "We have met one other person from my mind not so long ago."

"Who?" Beast Boy and Cyborg asked together.

"Hi! I'm Larry! LarryLarryLarryLarryLarryLarryLarry!" the small figure said as he emerged from a room in front of them.

"FRIEND LARRY!!!!!" Starfire shrieked in delight. "I HAVE MISSED YOU SO!!!!!!!!" She hugged him in delight.

"Me, too," he said lazily as he melted in her arms. He then winked at Raven.

"Friend Raven, are you not happy that Friend Larry is once again in our midst?" Starfire asked.

"I'm ecstatic," Raven said monotonously as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"GREAT!!!!!!!" Larry said as he hugged her. She pried him off and walked away.

"Nosyarg Kcid- or 'Larry' as they call you- would you please show these people to the portal?" Brain asked.

"Sure! I know exactly how to get there! That's how I got out the first time! Remember?" Larry asked as he leaned in towards Robin.

"Unfortunately," he said, rubbing his head.

"Only this time, you shall come out of the meditation mirror that we deceived you to look into," Starfire said. Robin glared angrily at her.

"I believed that this would make you happy considering that we do not have to come out of your head," Starfire said quietly. After a long silence, Larry shattered the scene.

"COME ON!!!!!" he yelled as everyone jumped. "If you want to get out anytime soon, you'll have to follow me!" He took Raven and Starfire's arms and began to drag them out the door.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be a REALLY long trip?" Raven asked as she again rolled her eyes.


	7. IMPORTANT: MUST READ

Important

Important!

I'm not going to be able to update very often any more and you might have to go the whole summer without updates. My dad has blocked fanfic from my computer and I broke my thumb again which makes it really hard to type. Anyway I really hope you keep reviewing and if my dad is nice I might be getting fanfic back over the summer if not then updates won't be till school starts up again. I can't update now because school's getting really crazy for me and I almost have no free time anymore. I try to read and review ppl's stories but I also hope that ppl will read and review my story. Thanx keep reviewing pleez :P

GothicLoner7


End file.
